


酒吧奇缘

by Shivaa



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivaa/pseuds/Shivaa
Summary: 毒埃/PWP一发完/OOC严重/公开场合性爱一个在酒吧做快乐的事的故事





	酒吧奇缘

**那个人在盯着你。**

       “谁？”埃迪环视了一下四周：周三的晚上九点多，酒吧里人不算多，大家各忙各的，有人在聊球赛，有人在谈论工作，没有什么特别的，一切看上去跟往常一样。于是他继续把注意力放回到面前的笔记本，埃迪·布洛克想找些新点子，他最近在策划一档新节目，需要跟孩子打交道，但是他并不擅长这个。

**那个穿牛仔夹克的男人，他从一进酒吧就盯着我们看。他是敌人吗？**

       埃迪感受到一股轻柔的力量把他的头转向吧台的另一个方向，一个穿牛仔夹克的男人正在向酒保要酒，感受到埃迪的目光以后对他笑了笑，微微伸出舌头舔了舔上嘴唇，甚至暧昧地眨了眨眼。

       噢，上帝，埃迪是人类，他当然看懂了这个眼神的含义——这个男人想跟他调情，甚至来一发。但是埃迪并不认为自己是gay，也无法想象自己竟然会吸引同性的目光。这太尴尬了，他立刻像触电一样把头转回去。

       “不，他不是敌人。”

**那他是食物吗？**

       “不是！”

**那他为什么要一直盯着我们？他的目光很危险，埃迪。他想把你吃掉，我们应该先动手咬下他的脑袋。**

       毒液低沉的声音一直在他脑内穿来穿去，埃迪感到尴尬的同时也苦恼于不知道如何跟这个外星朋友解释这些。他现在仿佛一个单身的母亲要面对一个逐渐长大，对成人世界充满好奇心的调皮儿子——埃迪甚至开始回想他的妈妈怎么跟他科普关于生殖器和做爱那一部分，天啊这太微妙太尴尬了！

       “不！他不是食物！他只是个普通人！”

**那他为什么一直盯着你！**

       “……因为他想跟我调情。”

**什么是调情？**

       “……他对我有好感，想跟我做爱。”

**什么是做爱？毒液也喜欢埃迪，毒液可以跟埃迪做爱吗？**

       “闭嘴！不行！”埃迪快要被烦透了，他打定主意不再理会毒液。毒液像只烦人的狗狗一样一直围着他绕，这让他难以静下心来处理工作。来酒吧捕捉灵感的火花真是一个错误的决定，他不想跟别人调情，也不想解答喋喋不休的外星人的问题。

       大概有五六分钟那么久，毒液都没再发出任何声音，这让埃迪觉得有些奇怪。他甚至一度怀疑自己不耐烦的态度伤到了自己好伙伴的感情——可他也了解毒液，这个性格恶劣的坏家伙如果感觉自己被冒犯了一定会吵得更大声，就像称呼他为“寄生虫”一样。

**我明白了，埃迪。原来做爱就是把阴茎插到……**

       “操！不允许看我的记忆！！”现在埃迪感觉自己被冒犯了，他觉得自己浑身的汗毛在此刻都竖了起来，像炸毛的猫一样。“这些是个人隐私！你不能看这些！！”

**但我们是一体的。**

       埃迪甚至从毒液的语气中品尝出一丝委屈，他不得不冷静下来。这家伙不是人类，不能按人类的规则跟他理论，他应该更有耐性一些——

       “听我说伙计，这就是人类的交配方式。”他能感受到自己的语气在脑子里变得硬邦邦的，因为现在的场景实在太诡异了。“我们跟喜欢的人做爱，因为那能让我们感到愉悦。”

**毒液喜欢埃迪，毒液想让埃迪愉悦。我学会了……**

       他就知道毒液是个恶劣的一意孤行的坏家伙！埃迪感受到有一股力量开始揉捏他的胸肌，那手法跟他记忆里对安妮做的一模一样。他无法形容那是触手形状或者是什么样的，在晚上九点的酒吧吧台边，他的外星生物在众目睽睽之下色情地玩弄他的胸！埃迪几乎叫出了声，血色迅速涨到了他的脸上。背德的羞耻感席卷了他，这让他心跳加速、呼吸急促、额头开始渗出细小的汗滴，甚至让他感官变得敏锐——细微的快感从他的乳头上传来，它们已经硬如石子，但是还在咖色的卫衣下不为人所见的地方被不断拉扯。埃迪之后低下头弓起脊背。

       “停下！”他甚至低吼出了声，酒保从他面前路过的时候看了他一眼。埃迪无法想象接下来还会发生什么，他只想立刻站起来然后走出这个酒吧，逃离这样的公共场所，胸前传来的快感让他开始慌乱了。然而他的脚下仿佛生出了吸盘，将他牢牢固定在座位上，身上的关节仿佛卡住了，这让他保持这个弓腰的姿势无法动弹。

       该死的毒液！

**不要拒绝我，埃迪。我知道你很舒服，我们都很舒服。**

       毒液的声音从他的右耳旁响起，那声音仿佛一条用在性爱上的小皮鞭，轻柔地拂过他的耳背和后脖颈，那块儿地方全都酥麻了甚至带点痒意。埃迪感觉自己在被拉扯，理智告诉他现在所发生的一切有违常伦，一个外星生物在大庭广众之下性骚扰自己；但是直白的生理体会却在告诉他，他产生了快感，甚至因为“公共场所”“非人生物”这样的词汇带来了更强的刺激——埃迪感觉自己的性器开始苏醒，又有一些说不出形状的毒液的部分包裹住他的阴茎，它们湿滑而温热，以一种独特的节奏和力度开始抚慰那根尚未勃起的性器。那感觉和口腔或者阴道都不太一样，无法言语。

       太过了……这一切都太过了，埃迪的喉咙里发出气音。他在脑子里不断地呵斥毒液，但是毒液不给他任何的回应，只是继续不发出任何声音地上下动作着——像一个闹别扭的情人一样。

       酒吧里的人逐渐多了起来，今天有场重要的球赛转播，大家都选择在酒吧看比赛，顺便喝上两杯。有人在埃迪旁边的座位坐了下来叫了两瓶啤酒，有身材性感的小妞因为场地稍微有些拥挤，擦着埃迪的后背走了过去……埃迪感觉自己现在仿佛赤裸在众人面前一样，羞愤让他双颊潮红，他的外星生物失控了，可他毫无办法，只能双手扣紧自己的酒杯，妄图通过手指将过分的快感传递出去。

       就在他深呼吸一口，打算将喉咙里舒爽的呻吟咽下去的时候他感受到了异样——他可以确定地说，一条触手滑进了他的肠道。在他不注意的时候，一根细滑的触手钻进了他的肠道，然后逐渐开始变粗，让他感到存在感。埃迪一直以来都是直男，上一次有后穴被进入的体验还是去医院做指检的时候，无论多少次，这样的感觉都是微妙怪异的。而那根触手还在继续变粗——

       “操！”埃迪骂出了声。如果只是单纯的抚慰乳头和阴茎就算了，他的外星伙计想干他！

       埃迪开始感到害怕了。

**别怕埃迪。**

       毒液这时候又开始安慰埃迪了。他的声音低沉温柔得像哄婴儿入睡一样，但是其他部分依旧持续不断地在埃迪胸膛和阴茎上动作着，后穴的触手也正以诡异的方式在逐渐胀大。他能感受到埃迪飙升的肾上腺素，还有别的激素，这些证明着埃迪在兴奋，说明埃迪是愉悦的。他喜欢埃迪开心，他们可以一起开心。

       埃迪感觉自己像被钉在了座椅上，一根触手贯穿了他。他从没想过会有一天通过后穴体会性快感，但是现在这一切都发生了。那根触手胀大到他感觉自己的屁股快被撕裂的边缘，它火热湿滑，像一条舌头一样。埃迪想到了毒液那根总是管不住从嘴里漏出来的舌头。他赶感觉廉耻在逐渐远离自己——后穴里这根东西一动不动地停在那里，他甚至想要催促毒液做些什么。

**Copy.**

       毒液回应了他。

       那根触手开始小幅且高频地动作了起来。埃迪喉咙里发出“咕”的声音——他从没有过这样的体验，太爽了，他的头皮都开始发麻，喉咙里有更多的呻吟想要涌现出来。但是他不能发出这些奇怪的声音，知名记者埃迪·布洛克不是个变态。

       埃迪仰头喝下最后一口酒，他感觉自己身处火海。酒液顺着食道滑到胃里，所过之处仿佛都燃起了火花。后穴里那根狠狠填满并且持续动作的触手仿佛想要将他劈开。还有一些，仿佛水流一样的部分，拂过他的肩膀、他的腰侧、他的大腿内部……埃迪感觉汗水不断从皮肤表面渗出，但是它们并没有黏在衣服上——毒液不知何时缓缓地覆盖了他全身，将他衣服遮盖下的皮肤包裹个严实，就像一个超大号的拥抱。而埃迪几乎要因为这样突如其来的安全感落泪，他感到自己鼻头发酸，眼球酸胀，视线开始模糊，还有越来越多抑制不住的喘息和呻吟。

       “去厕所……求你了，毒液……”埃迪已经在自己的大脑里啜泣，而这样温顺的态度毫无疑问取悦了毒液。他喜欢听埃迪这么跟他说话，就像埃迪是他的小宠物一样，他喜欢埃迪依赖他，有求于他。他猜人类的大男子主义开始感染他了，而这样被需要的感觉真是爽得无与伦比。

**好的宝贝。**

       他甚至学会了人类的情话！毒液开始骄傲了起来。他控制着埃迪变得软绵绵的无力双腿穿过人群走向卫生间，同时并没有停下对他后穴的操干以及对乳头阴茎的侵袭。他听到埃迪走过拥挤的人潮时喉咙里那些再也忍不住的小动物一样的声音。埃迪跟他记忆里的样子很不一样，甚至更舒服的样子。毒液觉得自己做的比安妮好多了。

**干得好，毒液！我们都很不错！**

       而埃迪已经将他全部的注意力都用来克制自己发出尖叫了，他的小朋友不知是有心还是无心地一次次掠过他的前列腺，那样时有时无的触碰让他想要尖叫。他觉得自己快要变成真正的pussy，而通向厕所的道路却仿佛走了十分钟那么长。

       终于走进厕所隔间并锁上门的时候，埃迪射了出来。就像一直紧绷着那根弦突然断裂一样，埃迪毫无顾虑地粗喘着射了精。他已经很久没有体会过那么猛烈的高潮，这样的快感让他有那么十几秒钟双眼发黑几乎晕厥。他发出野兽一样的低吼，仿佛人类世界所有的规则框架都在离他远去。他就像一个超脱于一切的生物体，他们是毒液。

       毒液的头在他背后成型。那条粗壮的、带着细小倒刺的舌头，顺着他裸露在空气外的后颈舔舐到脸侧，那种粗粝的质感让埃迪感到新奇。接着他的舌头伸进了埃迪的嘴里。

       埃迪意识到他的小伙伴想要跟他来一发舌吻，但是这舌头太夸张了，就这样一条的塞到他嘴里，像一根勃起的阴茎，甚至比那还要难缠。他觉得自己仿佛在被口爆，但是一种奇怪的共鸣让他感觉到毒液此刻也很亢奋。这是第一次，他直观地体会到毒液的感觉，他们仿佛真正的融合在一起。

**我们是一体的埃迪。我喜欢你埃迪。**

       这告白一样的话语在埃迪大脑里炸开、回荡，他感觉自己仿佛颅内高潮一样，思维超负荷运转到快要下线。但是毒液还在持续不懈地操干着他，把他挤压到厕所的门板上，幻化出两只手一般与他手指相扣地压在门上。不应期里还给他持续的快感刺激，埃迪觉得自己在清醒与昏迷间被不断拉扯：

       “噢……毒液……好孩子……”他已经无法辨别自己到底在说些什么。他的身体已经开始疲惫，但是精神却依旧亢奋。他不确定过了多久，欲望又回到身体里，阴茎开始重新硬挺，而毒液的顶弄也越发深入有力。这个调皮鬼甚至一边操着埃迪挺翘紧实的屁股一边对着他耳语。

**“** **我在地球上见过很多生物，埃迪。它们的生殖器都不一样，这很有趣。”**

       “WTF？你什么意思？……不！停下！”埃迪真的尖叫了出来，他感觉到一直在自己身体里动作那根的形状开始发生变化。他并不能确定那到底变成了什么样的，是什么该死的动物阴茎在他身体里抽插，但是他可怜的肠壁忠实地反馈了每一次变化带来的刺激，这让埃迪快要抓狂。“该死！毒液！……呜，快停下！”他能确定他的眼泪是真的流下来了。这真的太过了，远超他的所有性幻想。

       埃迪的小腿开始痉挛地颤抖，如果不是毒液将他固定在门板上，他几乎要顺着跪下去了。

**“** **嘘宝贝，不要害怕。你爱这个。”**

       毒液又从后方攀了上来，那条舌头温柔地舔舐掉埃迪脸颊上源源不断滚过的泪水，舔掉他额头晶莹的汗滴。这些液体在厕所灯光的折射下，像地球上那些昂贵的石头。毒液为这个发现而感到趣味盎然。

**“你就像地球的宝藏，埃迪。地球上所有最好的东西都在你身上。”**

       他继续在埃迪耳畔低语，他感受到埃迪在一瞬间夹紧了屁股，然后又一次射了出来。他的宿主，这个地球男人又哭了。

       真是个怂包。

       毒液一边想一边接着温柔地舔舐泪水。

 

       “我走不动了。而这都得怪你。”事后埃迪坐在马桶上休息了好一会儿才缓过来。他一边喘息一边抖动自己僵硬了很久的腿。

**好的好的，我带我们回家。**

       埃迪不确定自己是不是从这个外星生物的语气里听出了宠溺，这太诡异了！

       而当他们走出厕所隔间，看到外面有人面色复杂地打量着埃迪，一脸“来真的？一个人也这么嗨？”的时候又是后话了。

 

       “滚！别出现在我面前！不准在我脑子里撒娇！”

 

       Fin.


End file.
